High Rider
High Rider labeled Getaway on Wheels is blue with dark blue stripes. It debuts in Need for Madness 3 and appears in the prequel Need For Madness Multiplayer. Over High Rider is versatile in all respects, being strong enough to waste, fast enough to race, and agile enough to evade. High Rider is thus classified as an all-around car. It's most outstanding attribute is it's fantastic Stunts, which is completed by its high Endurance. High Rider also has a fair drift ability, which can be used to both it's and the opponent's advantage. High Rider's strong prowess makes it not easy to waste provided its power save is maintained properly, as it's stats are leaned towards stunts, not strength. It is fairly easy to overtake High Rider in a race, provided that it does not maintain it's Power properly. It is also capable of performing many strategies, such as The Washing Machine. AI The AI of High Rider is fairly aggressive, often abandoning it's original path to swerve towards the player. However, unlike other racer cars, High Rider is not suicidally aggressive, and will not attempt to collide with the player if the circumstances do not favour it. Appearances High Rider's first appearance is in Centrifugal Rush, Under Water? in the second Need for Madness, in which it both wastes and races, usually getting wasted in the carnage because of it's lack of fixing, and it's aggressive AI. High Rider appears in the stage Four Dimensional Vertigo as a racer. High Rider does not go after you and it races like Mighty Eight. It's AI is slightly improved, compared to the latter (whose AI has been downgraded). High Rider will occasionally abandon its race to fix, but it does not perform suicidal stunts like the Audi. Trivia *High Rider is based off of Night Rider's first version. *High Rider is a class A and class B car *His supposed rivals are Radical One, Mighty Eight, and suprisingly Tornado Shark, due to the same paint and shape design. *High Rider is one of the two "obvious" Bully Cars, because it is quite agressive. The other Bully Car is Sword of Justice *High Rider is the second rarest (tied with Kool Kat) to have "tuned" versions of it. When it is tuned, it gets the spoiler on his trunk upgraded and his bodykit upgraded as well. The stats of these cars seldom change. *This car is the only car to have a spoiler on the rear of the car, (aside from Radical One) in which it has some sort of a splitter (air dam/bodykit) at the front. *Like his upgraded counterpart, Radical One, High Rider has a bodykit. *Doing a Aerial Boost then frontflipping causes High Rider to frontloop without control. To fix it wait until you get to the ground. The same thing happens with it's upgraded counterpart, Radical One. *Some say that High Rider's other rival is Radical One, sometimes compared with the stunting, wasting, racing, etc. *High Riders boss stages is Centrifugal Rush, Under Water? and The Stretch *Its real-life counterpart is a 1967 Shelby Mustang Elanor from the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. **Along with MAX Revenge and Drifter X, it is one of the movie cars in the NFM series. Gallery Smash!.jpg|Sup'? Mosakra.jpg|High Rider crashes into the Digger M A S H E E N Deadly Robber.jpg|S.O.J gets wasted when trying to go up a ramp Neck to Neck.jpg|Tuned High Rider is Neck-And-Neck with Street Sable in the Stretch Policebusting.png|High Rider wasting Sword of Justice on a wall. HighRider_Real.jpg|A 1969 Shelby Mustang GT-500, in which High Rider is based on. High_rider_smashes_C.jpeg|High Rider smashes a checkpoint High Rider finishing first.jpg|High Rider finishing first at The Stretch. Navigation Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Class B Car Category:Class A/B Car